darthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Attempt At Making A Star Wars Fanfic
Star Wars Episode 14 JediDestruction Opening text crawl Along time ago in a galxy far far away Star wars eoisode 14 Jedi Destrouction War!The Republic Alleince and the Jedi Order count tinue to fight the Sith countinuously.Revan And his Sith Army are conquring planets and destroying the Jedi in there Path.Lex and his other Jedi friends help The Battle of Mon Calmari chapter 1 . Revan's army grows strong. the Dark Jedis are powerful.He is Ready to attack the Jedi. There are battles on many planets. Lex is fighting in space on planet with Jacen Solo on a Y-Wing, Kyle in the Raven's Claw,And Lex with other Jedis on Jedi- starfighters on Mon Calmari in space .Kyle and Lex go to the planet surface where they find Dark Jedis and Darth Neodia.Kyle gets Atacked by Sith soilders and 3 Dark Jedis."Lex, I'll hold them of you keep going.Lex finds Darth Neodia and a Sith Master."I'll enjoy crushing you!"said Darth Neodia. Lex fights them kiling the Sith Master in a short time and Darth Neodia in a longer time.He goes back to his starfighter and heads back to Yavin 4. Chapter 2 . Jaden Korr is on planet Korriban when he finds The Sith Holocron where revan's spirit dweeled for thousands of years. Ja den touches the holocron and gets memories of Revan then Revan posses Jaden. Now Revan has a body he also Removes Bastila from a bactoa tank. Then Jaden goes back to Yavin 4. Chapter 3 Jaden or Darth Revan talks to Lex on on courasunt and other places Jaden wants him to meet, Jaden convinces Lex to turn to the Dark Side and reveals him self as Revan. Chapter 4 Then Lex goes to Yavin 4 to tell Luke Sywalker that Jaden Korr is being possesed by the sith lord Darth Revan.Luke sends Jacen Solo, Clighal,And Kyp Durron to ConFront Revan . Clighal and Kyp Ruron Get Killed and Jacen has Revan in a sber lock postion.Lex walks in before the saber lock and Revan convinces him to join him while Jacen tells him that Revan is the trator.Lex then cuts of JAcens hand.Then Revan uses force lightning on him.Lex is now completley fell to the dark side where he is Then Named Darth Raxus. Chapeter 5 Luke Skywalker orders all the Jedi to head back to the acadamey on Yavin 4.During the meeting the Dark Jedis Invade The Temple.The Battle was on. ' Chapter 6' Luke escaped to The StarForge and finds Bastila.Luke confronts bastilla and kills her.Meanwhile,Dath Raxus kills Kyle Katarn. Chapter 7 Rosh has a menicing battle with Rosh in atempt to turn Rosh to the dark side.If Rosh kills The possed Jaden he will also kill Revan. Chapter 8 after killing Rosh.Revan heads back to The Star forge where He con fronts luke in another menicing battle. Chapter 9 Revan goes to a super sized leviathan ship. "Now that the jedi are gone,the Sith will rule The.. Galaxy!!!" - Revan. Category:Ways to die Category:Things that do not exist Category:Things that make George Lucas cry Category:False Gods Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Fat pieces of shit Category:Reasons you are an asshole Category:Scary things Category:Monsters Category:Things that didn't work Category:Completely useless crap that people seem to think is awesome, cool, and useful Category:Words of Doom Category:Forms of suicide Category:Forms of torture Category:Things that are not canon Category:Galaxies-class canon clusterfucks Category:Evil Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Reasons childhoods are messed up Category:Acts of Evilness Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever